


Cuddles and goosebumps.

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Dustin Henderson, Background Eleven | Jane Hopper, Background Mike Wheeler, Background Will Byers, M/M, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Max Mayfield, Trans Max Mayfield, Transgender Max Mayfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Lucas spoons his boyfriend, Max.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Max Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 9





	Cuddles and goosebumps.

Max threw another popcorn at Lucas.

“Come on- Just a little further-” he muttered. He threw another one at his loving boyfriend and it dropped in his mouth. Max cheered, whooping. It was enough to wake Lucas up and crunch the popcorn.

“Good aim.” Lucas commented once he finished chewing, then let out a yawn. He looked over to the screen.

“It ended 7 minutes ago. The others went up to bed.” Max informed him, seeing his surprised expression.

“And you didn’t go up with them?” Lucas asked, curious. Max would never pass up a chance to sleep with Dustin, Will and El; his best friends.

Max shrugged. “I was too busy becoming the champion popcorn thrower.”

Lucas smiled; it was this that made him like his boyfriend so much. It seemed impossible that only two weeks ago he had mentally called Max a ‘she’ and ‘girlfriend’. Lucas picked up his cola and saw there was a bit left in there and started drinking.

“Besides, I wanted to sleep with you.” Max said conversationally. Lucas spat out his cola, spluttering uncontrollably, getting cola on his shirt.

He groaned while Max chortled at his reaction.

“You should have seen your face!” He was saying, rolling over with laughter.

“Ha-Ha. Very funny.” Lucas rolled his eyes and held out his hands. Max wiped tears of laughter from his face, then grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

He lead Max upstairs, and sure enough, there were piles of blankets covering the group. They were all gathered in a puppy pile, Will on top of them all. Lucas smiled subconsciously, sad that he wasn’t awake to join them.

“Stop making goo-goo eyes, Stalker.” Came Max’s hushed voice. Lucas looked up in time to see his redheaded boyfriend roll his eyes at him. Lucas grinned and sat down on the side mattress, patting the bit next to him, offering Max to sit down.

He did, throwing himself unceremoniously onto the mattress.

They sat there in a slightly awkward silence, broken only by Dustin’s snores.

“Do you want to spoon me?” Lucas and Max asked at the same time. They both stared each other then broke into giggles.

“Okay, okay, I’ll spoon you.” Max told him. Lucas shook his head.

“I’m bigger, I was made to spoon you.”

“Sure.”

Lucas and Max lay down, and Max turned over, shuffling towards Lucas.

Lucas ran a quick hand through Max’s hair; he and the rest of the boys had banded together to cut it short for Max, while El watched, fascinated. He had liked running his hand through Max’s long hair, but now that he had a pixie-cut style messy hair, his neck was visible this time.

Lucas grinned slyly. Max made him blush at  _least_ five times today, here was his chance for revenge.

He put his finger on the side of Max’s neck, then blowed softly on the redhead’s neck.

“Lucas-” Max spluttered. Lucas saw the goosebumps erupt on his boyfriend’s skin, and the deepening blush on his cheeks.

Max grabbed a pillow and slammed it in his face. “Asshole.” He muttered. Lucas chuckled quietly.

“You make me blush at _least_ ten times a day.” Lucas told him. “Can’t I have a turn at making you blush?”

“No. Never.” Max told him firmly. The goosebumps were still on his freckled skin, the blush still rosy on his face.

Lucas chuckled again, then crept closer, grabbing the duvet and covering them both. They intertwined legs and Max giggled giddily.  Lucas softly kissed the skin of his neck. 

“I love you.” Lucas reminded him, his voice gentle.

“I love you too.” Max's voice was soft as he leaned further into him. Lucas put a hand on his boyfriend’s waist. The night just couldn’t be better.


End file.
